Dangerous Times
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Ellie McCall thought nothing exciting would ever happen in her small town. Her life is turned upside down when her brother is bitten by some unknown animal. She has to fight for not only her life but for the lives of everyone she cares about. Will she make it out on top or will she lose everything she cares about?


**Chapter 1 The Pilot**

"Jackson you need to be quiet." I shh my boyfriend over video chat

His face gets closer to the screen so I can get a better look at his beautiful eyes and rock hard abs .  
"Why? Are you worried that someone might hear us having video sex?" my cheeks redden at his comment. Of course, I'm worried that someone could hear us. For one thing, my twin brother Scott's room is right next door to mine and he could accidentally overhear this and use it to his advantage to get the car from our mom. I love my brother but don't let the puppy eyes fool you, he knows when to use them to his advantage.

"Jackson, you know that when video chat and decide to be sexual that we have to be silent. Scott could walk in any minute and you know Stiles is never far behind."

Jackson did not respond instead he stood up and removed his pants. I just smirked at seeing him in all of his glory and it made me wish I could be with him in person.

He leans forward and smirks at me and I resist by only looking into his eyes.

"Now what were you saying about not wanting anyone else to hear?" I smirk as he playfully eggs me on. What he doesn't know is that I know how to play his little game. I slowly bring down one of my silk stripes on my tank and let the very tops of my breast so and I can already tell I have his attention.

"Nothing at all, in fact, I think it just go really hot in my house and I need some help cooling off. Do you know anyone who could give me a hand?" I tilt my head to the side knowing that he can't help but look at my chest. I love doing this strip tease over video chat because it just spices things up and it allows us both to get so worked up and not being able to actually do anything about it until we see each other in person.

I had just started to remove my top when I heard a loud bang come from somewhere outside of the house. I thought it was nothing at first but I heard it a couple of times and I decide to go see if Scott heard it too before I freaked out. I told Jackson that I would call him back later. He was not pleased that I was leaving him hanging in his most sexual state.

* * *

I pulled my top down and peeked out of a door to see if maybe Scott heard the sound too. Sadly my brother was not even in his room and of course he took the bat. I reached for his lacrosse stick and slowly crept downstairs towards where the sound was coming from. I swear if my brother is pranking me I'm so going to kill him with his own lacrosse stick. I noticed that the from door was already open and this made my heart quicken even more.

I took a deep breath as I noticed that a person shadow was showing from outside my front door. I prepared myself to deliver this intruder with a beating for trying to break into my house. I jumped outside and began hitting the intruder. I was too busy beating them that I never heard them say my name until maybe the fifth hit. I stopped my movement and saw that I was beating on my brother Scott who was all disheveled from my whacks and he looked pissed.

"Scott what the hell are you doing out here?" I lowered the lacrosse stick and just glared at my brother waiting for him to answer me.

"You're questioning why I'm out here? Ellie why in the hell did you just beat me with my." he paused and looked down at his stick that I had in my hands and he looked back up and glared at me.

"Really Ellie? Why are you using my lacrosse stick to beat me? I just re-tied the net and you could have loosened the strings!"

"Shut up Scott. You're almost as bad as Jackson when it comes to that sport." I was about to head back inside but I wasn't done ranting.

"Oh, and by the way, the reason why I beat your ass with your lacrosse stick is because I heard some strange noise coming from outside the house. So I decided to make sure an intruder was not trying to break in. I saw your shadow and not knowing it was you deiced to beat the intruder until they left." I smiled sweetly at my brother.

"Well I was out here looking for the intruder myself and then you come out and decide to beat me with my own lacrosse stick! You could have given me a black eye!" I roll my eyes at my over dramatic brother. Just another sound was coming from the roof. Scott and I grabbed our weapons and prepared to take down this intruder. Something was coming down from the roof and Scott and I began to swing our bat and lacrosse sticks. The body that was hanging from the roof began to scream bloody murder. My brother and I stopped our motions to see none other than our best friend Stiles.

"What the fuck Stiles? You practically gave me a heart attack and I'm pretty Scotty just shit himself!" I was standing in front of our spastic friend as he continues to hang upside down from our roof.

"Well, Scott wasn't answering his phone. Why do you have a bat?" He asks Scott then he looks at me "And why do you have Scott's lacrosse Stick?" Stiles then looks at me once again with a questionable look on his face.  
"Ellie what in the world are you wearing?" Stiles asked me with a nervous expression on his face. this question now caused my brother to take in my black silk tank and shorts that Jackson got me for Christmas.

"It's called sleepwear Stiles and stop looking at me like that. it's cold our here and you have yet to tell us why you decided to climb on our roof."

"Like I said. Scott wasn't answering his phone."

"We thought you were a predator!" Scott exclaims and I nod my head in agreement.

"A pre - I - what - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"And we care why?" I asked annoyed that Stiles decides to do shit like this the night before school starts.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles replies as he climbs down from the roof.

"A dead body?" I smack my brother upside his head for that dumb comment.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks and I already know he's scared to even think abut a dead body. The boy can hardly stand seeing horror movies let alone a dead body in real life.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, a problem in her 20s." Stiles gives us more details and I can tell that Scott is getting more interested in the moment.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I ask when some of the information does not add up

Stiles has the biggest grin on his face and I can only hope that I don't get dragged into another dumb plan.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." of course, Stiles wants to go on a search for part of a dead body and of course he wants Scott and me to tag along with him.  
"But first Ellie you need to change or you're going to freeze your little ass off." I roll my eyes and run inside to change into some sweats and a hoodie that I believe belongs to either Scott or possibly Jackson. I actually have no idea who's it is but I love it. For one thing, it's purple and it always smells so good.

* * *

Stiles drove us to the Beacon Hills preserve and handed me one of the flashlights and we started to head into the woods.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott complains for the third time. I swear he needs to make up his mind if he has balls or not, because from this compiling that he does I can actually say that my brother has no balls.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles snaps back and I nod in agreement, but then again he does the same thing. We all three actually complain that our small town has no action.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tries to justify why thinks we shouldn't be doing this.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort" I hit Stiles in his shoulder

"Hey Scott has been practicing all summer and I can say he has gotten better." I defend my brother who smiles at me.

"Ellie's right. I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles pats my brother on his back and continues to walk on.

"Stiles I wouldn't be making fun of Scott. At least he tried to improve his skills unlike some of us who decided he would spend the whole break sitting in his underwear playing video games."

Stiles didn't get a chance to respond because Scott jumped into the conversation "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

We all stopped walking and turned to Stiles waiting for the answer. Stiles pursed his lips and just stared back at us.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." I march over and smack him on the head.

"Oh! Ellie that was completely unnecessary!"

"Seriously Stiles, you drag Scott and I out in the middle of the night to look for part of a dead body and you have no idea what part it is."

"Or if whoever killed the body is still out there." Scott chimes in.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott sasses back and I bring my arms closer to me trying to warm myself up.

Stiles and I continue to walk with forward into the light as Scott continues to lag behind.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott begs us and we continue on until we round a corner to see a police search party a few yards away and then the search dogs that started barking at us. Stiles told us to run and we did, well at least I did. I honestly lost track of Scott.

* * *

We came to hide behind some trees until the search party passed. Stiles and I were at one tree while Scott was at another one a few yards behind us. I had my back pressed into Stiles's front as we peered out from behind the trees to see if the coast was clear. Sadly the one time that we dicey we should look from behind the tree were met by a few angry dogs and police officers. It scared the shit out of me that I fell backward and ended up falling on Stiles.

" Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me." I heard Stiles's dad the Sheriff yell to the other officers.

Stiles pushes me off of him and me in hence I push him down as I get back up.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

Stiles rubs the back of his neck and nervously responds to his father.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones."

"Now, Ellie, and Stiles where's your usual partner in crime?" I was ready to lie my ass off but Stiles jumps in and pathetically lies to his father.

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for a first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone. With Ellie." he smiles back at his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski looks between Stiles and I and raises his eyebrow.

"Really? Stiles, you and Ellie deiced that the night before school starts that you two would venture out into the woods alone. Why the woods? I'm sure whatever you two wanted to do you could have done it at home." my face reddened at the insinuation that Stiles and I came out into the woods to do sexual things with each other.

"Dad, seriously Ellie and I just wanted to take a walk alone and catch up since she's been gone all break with her boyfriend." Stiles defends and I slowly nod my head in agreement.

Stiles's dad ignores him "Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. Then you're going to take Ellie home and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called an invasion of privacy."

Sheriff Stilinski followed Stiles and me all the way back to my house just to make sure we weren't going to pull a fast one on him. The moment I entered the house I was fearing the worst about where Scott was and how much of a horrible sister I am for leaving him in the woods alone. I run upstairs and hope that Scott somehow made it back home alright, but sadly he was not in his room and I could only hope that he was safe. I tried calling his number multiple times and got nothing but his voicemail. I kept pacing back and forth in my room hoping that at any moment that my brother would walk through the house and he would be ok.

* * *

After pacing around my room for what seemed like hours I had to sit down on my bed and take a deep breath. When I felt that I lost all hope I heard a noise from Scott's room. I raced out and saw Scott climbing through his window looking out of breath and I could already tell that he was injured. I rushed to my brother's side and cried into his shoulder.

"Scott! I'm so sorry for leaving you back there. I should have stayed and made sure you were alright and are you ok?" I frantically inspect him to see where he is hurt and he winches when I come in contact with his side. I move the torn shirt away to see a giant bite mark that takes over his whole side. I found our first aid kit and started cleaning and wrapping the wound.

"Scott what in the hell happened to you tonight?" I listened as my brother described how he saw some deer's running towards him and knocked him down and then he heard a wolf howl right before he was bitten. I guess things were getting interesting in our little boring town after all.

* * *

The next morning I slept in through three of my alarms and I was rushing to get ready like a chicken with its head cut off. I had little time to dress and do my makeup and hair before Jackson came to take me to school. The easiest thing to wear was to throw on a plum-colored dress that had black lace detailing on it and pair it with black tights. Since it was cold out I finished the outfit with my dark gray leather jacket and black boots.

"Hey Scott, you do know you don't have to ride your bike to school. Jackson would have no problem giving you a lift, we're all going to the same place. I'll even sit in the back and give you the passenger seat." I gave my brother my best puppy dog eyes hoping that he would say yes. I know Scott and Stiles hate my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get them be cordial to each other.

Scott looked at me in disgust that I would even offer this to him

"No offense to you Elle, but I can think of a thousand things I would rather do than let your jackass of a boyfriend drive me to school." I just smirk at my brother in his overdramatic

"Whatever you say, Scotty, see you in school." I pat my brother's shoulder and head out to the front of my house to be greeted by my oh so loving boyfriend. I run down and jump into his open arms as I greet him with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Jackson smirks down at me as he then opens the door for me.

* * *

The drive to school consisted of Jackson gossiping about today's lacrosse tryouts and me nodding my head and sometimes voicing my option. Well voicing it when my mouth wasn't full of my favorite breakfast. Jackson was sweet enough, this time, to buy me chi tea latte and a blueberry muffin as a back to school treat. Trust me when I say I will return the favor to him, later on, today.

I was finishing the last of my latte when Jackson pulled up to his usually front parking spot. When I stepped out of the Porsche all I hear is Jackson yelling at none other than my brother. I wish they could be civil with each other and not fight over dumb shit.

"Babe get over it. Scott didn't do whatever you're accusing him of doing on purpose. Get over it." I drag my boyfriend away from my brother in hopes to avoid a fight over something as stupid as Scott being too close to his precious Porsche.

"Whatever Ellie, just tell your dumb ass brother to stay away from my car." Jackson just stomps away from me to meet up with his friends from the lacrosse team. I love Jackson but there are moments like this that makes me question why I am with him.

I had over to my brother just as Stiles decides to pull up and join the conversation.

Stiles is jumping up and down with excitement "Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!"

Scott lifts his shirt up and shows his bandage side to Stiles who is so happy to see his best friends injury.

"Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles and I shared the same look basically saying there is no way it was a wolf.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned my brother and Scott responded like it was the most normal thing to be bitten by a wolf.

"No, not a chance," Stiles states

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott the sass master sassed to his best friend.

"Because California doesn't have wolves Scott. Not in like 60 years." I state defending what Stiles has been trying to get through my brother this whole time.

"Really?" Scott looks between Stiles and I like we could possibly be lying to him.

"Yes like Ellie said, there are no wolves in California."

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." this seriously made Stiles's day because I had to keep him from jumping from joy.

"You are kidding me?"

"No, man, I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Scott complains

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." I didn't hear any more of the conversation as my best friend Lydia dragged me away from Scott and Stiles. I know Stiles has had the biggest crush on Lydia from the time we were kids, but trust me when I say I have tried to set them up. Lydia just has a thing for bad boys or older men.

"Sweetie what have I said about hanging out with people who are below us." I just smile at her remark about saying Scott and Stiles are below us in the social pyramid. I laugh because I wonder if anyone in high realizes there is no such thing as the social pyramid. You don't have to isolate yourself from people because others say they are below you in popularity.

"Lyd, you do know that one of those people was my twin brother and my best friend."

Lydia stopped walking as we stood in front of her locker and she looked up at me even in five-inch heels.

"Eleanor McCall you are one of the most popular girls in our whole school. You are not only dating the captain of the lacrosse team, but you're better than most people you meet."

"So because I'm with Jackson, that makes me better than others in our school?" Lydia just looked at me like I was crazy for not understanding that is exactly what she means.

"Come on Lyd lets get to homeroom."

* * *

I sit with Lydia closest to the window in the corner with some of our other friends as we gossip about the break and the party that is happening this weekend. Just as we're going to get into more details about who is going with who for the party when our teacher finally came in.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Everyone groans at the sight of the class load we are taking this semester.

Lydia and I are too busy texting back in forth that we almost miss the new student who walks in through the door. Everyone looks up to see our Vice-Principle walking in with a tall and pretty brunette girl following right behind him.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." the girl quickly walks to an empty seat which happened to be next to Scott and I can already tell my brother is crushing over the girl. I mean can you blame him, she's some new shiny object and he can't help but be drawn to her.

* * *

Once the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day Lydia made it her mission to find the new girl and introduce ourselves to her.

I'm pretty sure Lydia scared the shit out of her

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asks

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend."

"Correction you're our new best friend." I jump in and before I can say anything else I feel someone's hands wrap around my waist and I'm turned around to meet the demanding lips of my boyfriend. I hate when Jackson feels the need to have a make out session in the school hallway. I give him a quick make out session before detaching myself from him. Jackson decides to still keep his arm around my waist and brings me as close as possible to his rock hard body.

"Sorry about that, my boyfriend Jackson here has been waiting to do that all day." I apologize to Allison who looks embarrassed to witness so much PDA.

"Um no worries, you two make a great couple," I smile back at her

"So this weekend, there's a party." Lydia jumps in with excitement in her voice

"A party?" Allison looks at me to clarify what type of party

"Yeah-Friday night. You should come." Jackson states while he rubs circles on my hip.

"Um, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." I could tell that Allison was probably lying about it being family night, but I can understand where she is coming from. She's new to this school and she just met us and the thought of going to a party with us is nerve racking. I was in her position when Jackson first told me he liked me. No matter how much of an asshole he was to others he was always kind to me. When we first started dating Jackson would always try to get me to come to one of these parties so he could introduce me to his friends, but I was so reluctant that I kept making excuses like oh I have to stay home and be with my family tonight. Finally, I caved in and the rest is history.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." I new Jackson felt it was another me who didn't like to party.

"You mean like football?" great another opportunity for Jackson to brag about his favorite sport

"Football's a joke in Bacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years. We have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else."

"Well, I was going to…."

" Perfect, you're coming." Lydia grabs Allison's hand and we drag her to the lacrosse field.

* * *

Lydia and I find our spots on the bleachers as we wait for practice to start and I can tell Allison is nervous but at the same time excited. While Lydia and Allison have the small talk I'm focused on Scott and if he is ready for this season. I wish he would let his ego go and would have let Jackson practice with him over the break, but no my brother would rather suck than seek help.

Coach is already yelling my brother's name and he has him playing in goal. I was cringing at the thought of my brother in goal. He's not the best lacrosse player and I know Coach is only doing this to boost the egos of the other players.

Right, when other members of the team started gunning for my brother I noticed something different about him. He had confidence in his eyes that I have never seen. Suddenly he takes down every player that comes to the goal. I along with everyone else was in shock at this scene set in front of us. What the hell changed in my brother that allowed him to be this lacrosse, God. I can't even believe that it's him since I've seen him practice this break and he was never near this good.

"Who is that?" Allison asks Lydia and I and at first I wasn't sure who she was asking about, but I followed her gaze which was pointed at my brother.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" I roll my eyes at Lydia purposely not knowing that the guy Allison is asking about is nonother than my twin brother Scott.

"He's in my English class."

"He's my twin brother Scott McCall." I proudly say and I notice Allison is blushing at knowing his name.

I stood up and at the top of my lungs I shouted "Way to go Scott!" my brother was happy and embarrassed that I cheered for him, but I know he appreciated me cheering him on. Jackson, on the other hand, was pissed and he needs to get over it. I can cheer on my boyfriend and my brother without him worrying or getting jealous.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said as she kept gawking at my brother

"Oh, very good." Lydia is now all of a sudden looking at my brother in a different way and it was grossing me out.

I found Jackson after practice to see him fuming with anger after everyone keeps talking about how amazing my brother is.

I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek and he still looks pissed "Hey babe you did amazing out there." I said in the most cheerful voice I can.

"Ellie don't lie. You know that I sucked out there today." I gripped Jackson's chin my delicate hands and bring him to look me in the eyes. No one else knows that Jackson has huge insecurities about himself.

"Jackson, you're an amazing lacrosse player and just because today it wasn't all about you doesn't take away from your skills. Everyone knows you're the best Captain that this school has ever seen and an even better boyfriend."

"How great of a boyfriend am I?" Jackson teases and I know I got him out of his bad mood.

I bring his face closer to mine "I can show better than I can tell you." and with that, I smash my lips with his and we begin in a heavy make out session. Lucky for us everyone else seems to be either in the locker room already or heading home. I grip Jackson's head and play with the little hairs on his neck. I bite down a little and begin tugging on his bottom lip which I know turns him on so much when I do it. Just as Jackson's hands are creeping up on my shirt, I separate. I give him one last peck on the lips.

"I have to get home, but I will talk to you later." Jackson kisses me one last time before releasing me from his embrace

"You better or I will sneak into your room tonight." I blow him a kiss and head my way to Stiles's Jeep.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Stiles demands

"I had to say bye to Jackson and well…." Stiles flung his hands in the air in frustration

"No need to explain, I understand you were making out with your ass of a boyfriend again. Come on we need to find your dumb ass brother's inhaler that he dropped in the woods last night." I walked over to Scott and smacked him in his shoulder

"Dumb ass! You lost your inhaler again! Mom just got you that one last week and you go ahead and lose it!"

"Hey you have no say in this, you weren't the one being chased in the woods by deer and wolves!"

"Whatever Scott, I need to change my outfit before we decide to go hiking in the woods," I demanded and that made both guys to roll their eyes and sigh at me.

"Really Ellie? You have to change your outfit again?" Scott complained

"Scott this is a new dress that Jackson bought me and these boots are not made to go trenching through the woods and you know what just be happy that I haven't served your sorry ass out to mom yet. I could so easily do so and yet I'm being the good sister here and you can just be a good brother and let me change."

"Will you two shut up and get in the car. Ellie, I will drive us to your house so you can change, but you have like two seconds to get your ass back in this Jeep!" I push past Stiles and take my seat on the passenger side

"Don't get your panties in a twist Stiles, you just want to see if the body is still there before your dad finds it."

I changed into simple jeans and a plain black tee and converses which were more appropriate to hike through the woods than my school outfit. It was freezing and I wish I had thought about a jacket. Thankfully Stiles took off his outer layer jacket and gave it to me and I thanked him so much because I was about to freeze my ass off for Scott's stupid inhaler.

" I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott babbles on about how he was able to do the amazing shit that he did today at practice.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks as we take a quick stop in our hike

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket. And Ellie's vanilla scented chapstick."

"I don't even have any mint - mojito" Stiles and I both found out that we did indeed have the times that Scott described  
"So all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Stiles and I just smirked at each other as we both thought about the exact illness Scott is describing

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." of course Scott is such an idiot that he took the bate and Stiles loved it

"Are you serious?"

"yeah. Yeah, I think it's called-lycanthropy."

"What's that? is that bad?" I was literally trying so hard not to laugh at my brother for being so gullible.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month"

"Once a month?"

"Yeah, Scott once a month on the night of the full moon…" Stiles holes and Scott just looks pissed at us

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles bumped shoulders with my brother who was not pleased

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"See Scott, Stiles and I are excited for you. You're finally almost as cool as the Twilight phase everyone went through. Um, Scott where did you say you lost your inhaler?" I realized we have been walking pretty far into the woods and at this moment we could get lost and the killer may still be out here ready to kill us.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott bends down and begins to frantically search through the leaves for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles was not helping the situation because Scott is now freaking out that the killer may have taken his stupid inhaler.

As Scott continued to search for his inhaler I noticed that an extremely attractive man dressed in all black was staring at us. I may be in love with Jackson, but that doesn't keep me from recognizing that another guy is hot. I punch Stiles in his arm

"What the hell Ellie, what was that….." he looks up and sees what I see.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." I had to keep myself from shouting take off your shirt so I just stood there with a blank expression on my face.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm. " the mystery guy throws something in at my brother and it turns out to be his inhaler. I have no clue how he knew this was his and I honestly just want to get out of here as fast as I can.  
"All right, come on, Ellie and I gotta get to work." Scott motions for Stiles to head back to his Jeep.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles reminds us that Derek's whole family died in a tragic fire ten years ago and all Scott could ask is why is he back.

* * *

Stiles drops Scott and me off at our house and I drove Scott and I to our job. This is the only thing that my brother and I have truly in common, we both love animals so much that I'm pretty sure I almost have Scott convinced that he wants to pursue a career as Veterinarian just like me.

"Scott, the cats are going at it again. It's your turn to check on them." I yelled at my brother from my desk as I continued to sort out and organize paperwork.

Scott sighed in frustration "Really, Ellie? Come on you know that I hate having to calm the cats down."

"Tough shit bro, you need to get some balls and calm down the cats." I don't even look up from my paperwork as Scott stomps into the back where the cats are located. The cats only freak out on nights like this that involve a huge thunderstorm and I am thankful that tonight our mom is not working late so she let Scott and I have the car.

I hear banging at the front of the clinic and I immediately put my guard up because it's way past operating hours and there should e no reason why anyone would be knocking on the door. I drag Scott away from the cats.

"Ellie why are you manhandling me? You know I hate when you do that."

"There's someone at the door and I don't want to answer it alone in case it's the killer from the other night or something worse."

Scott rolls his eyes at me and I let him go first as he checks and sees who would be outside in this weather and at this time of the night.

"Ellie, I think that's Allison. And she seems like she's in trouble." I peek over my brother's shoulder to indeed see a frantic and confused Allison. I nudge my brother forward.

"Well open the door and ask her if she needs any help. Be her knight in shining armor."

Scott turns and faces me with a scared expression on his face  
"Ellie what if she doesn't want to see me and…."

"And what? Scott the girl obviously needs some help and here you are offering her the help that she needs. Now move your ass and open the fucking door." I push Scott and stand by as I watch his interaction with Allison.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!" Allison is freaking out so much that she doesn't even notice that I am here and that's ok. Scott being the gentlemen he begins to comfort her in the best ay possible by telling her that's it's all going to be okay. He even faces the horrible weather and walks her to her car to see the dog that she hit. He even carries it into the clinic and reassures her that the dog will be fine and that she did everything right. Scott offers to give Allison the shirt in his bag so that she wouldn't have to keep standing in her wet and cold shirt.

As she walks towards one of the exam rooms she notices me.

"Oh, hi Ellie, I didn't know that you were here."

I smile and wave "No worries Allison, I see that you and my brother finally got to meet." she smiled and headed to change.

I gave Scott two thumbs up and decided to give him some space so he could possible realize he has some balls and ask Allison to accompany him to the party.

Finally, Allison left and Scott comes running over and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"She said yes to going to the party with me!" I high five my brother

"See, she sees you as her knight in shining armor and now you can go to your first party with an actual date. Now we just have to find someone for Stiles to go with."

"Ellie! I'm going to a party with the girl of my dreams. Allison is beautiful smart and …."

"And has no idea how much of a dork you really are. I understand Scott that this is your first date and that means you're going to finally smell good for the first time in months!" I died brightly

"What do you mean smell good for the first time in months?"

I raise my eyebrow at my brother "Come on Scott, we both know that you bathe yourself in your cheap ass cologne in order to hide the fact that you didn't shower properly. It's called soap, learn to love and use it and then girls like Allison will like you more."

"Shut up Ellie, come on let's lock up. We need to head home." Scott keeps asking me if he smells bad.

* * *

The next day I can tell that Jackson has a bug up his ass more than normal. He barely said two words to me other than asking if my brother is going to be at school.

"Jackson, why wouldn't my brother be at school?"

"Ellie it was a simple question. Is your brother here today or not?"

"Jackson I already said that Scott is here today." with that Jackson spots my brother at his locker and storms toward him and slams him against the lockers. Fuck now I have to break this up before Scott gets hurt by my boyfriend.

" All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Scott has no idea what Jackson is implying, but I do and I'm appalled that he would even think that Scott used drugs to improve his lacrosse skills.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." seriously my brother is so stupid sometimes that it hurts to say that we once shared an embryo.

"Scott you dumb ass, Jackson is implying that you used drugs before practice yesterday."

"Ellie stay out of this. This is between your brother and I. Now, listen, McCall - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." it finally clicks in Scott's head.

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?"

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott snaps at my boyfriend who looks less than impressed with his little outburst.

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson takes my hand in his and drags us to our history class.

Before we enter the classroom he stops and stares at me.

"Ellie, I want you to be honest with me. Is your brother trying to embarrass me because the little stunt he did yesterday was unlike him? You would tell me that he was using wouldn't you?"

"Babe, I can honestly tell you that my brother is clean and he has never once used steroids. He has been really practicing since last year and like coach says, practice makes perfect." I bring Jackson's head down so I could give him a kiss. I was just wanting a sweet innocent quick kiss, but Jackson had different ideas. Jackson ended up with his back pressed against the wall as I pressed myself into him as we continued to make out. I even went as far to rub his back from under his shirt.

"What the hell are you two horny teens doing? Whittemore, McCall please find your seats." Of course, we get caught by our teacher again.

* * *

I was making my way to the lacrosse field so I can cheer on my man when I'm shoved into an empty classroom by none other than Stiles.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Don't tell me, was it a wolf?"

"Yes."

"Wait so does this mean that you believe that Scott is a supernatural creature?"

"I have no idea Ellie, but we have to watch out for Scott because from what I have looked up on werewolves is that aggression is one of their worst qualities and right now your brother is about to try out for one of the most aggressive sports. He may harm people Ellie, we have to stop him."

"Stiles you have to stop worrying. Scott will be fine." Stiles is not completed convinced that everything is going to be alright and as I take my seat next to Lydia and Allison I notice something off about how my brother is standing in the lineup. Some might say that how Scott is standing is confidence, but those who know him would believe sometimes different.

As Scott takes his turn at the drill he ran past some of the teams best players to then do a flip over them and make a shot into the goal.

"Wow, Scott is doing awesome!" Allison cheers to me and all I can do is stare in disbelief. How is my brother r the severe asthmatic doing this?

Stiles demanded that Scott and I make it to his house as soon as possible because he has some groundbreaking information for us.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" I asked as I took a seat on his bed

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." he turns back to his computer screen

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott states taking a seat next to me

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the fucking hot guy in the woods that we saw the other day," I added in and both guys looked at me with the what the hell look on their faces.

"What you have to admit that he is hot." I received no answer

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No - Werewolves. "

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott gets put to leave and I do the same, but Stiles stops us.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." I turn to face my brother because I know he needs to understand that something is happening to him and we need to understand what it is.

"No Scott, you made an incredible shot and like Stiles, I understand that this new found ability of yours are not normal. No amount of practicing would allow you to do Olympic level flips and make a shot like that."

"Ellie's right man. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott shouts at his best friend

"Scott, Stiles is just worried about what may happen to you. I know that it seems impossible to think about the supernatural being real, but you have to admit to yourself that something strange is going on with you."

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak"

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, urge to kill." I clarify to my brother

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles grades for Scott's phone so he can text Allison and Scott flip the fuck out and just like that Scott pushes Stiles out of his chair and takes back his phone and heads to his bike. He leaves me standing there with disbelief that he just freaked out on his friend.

* * *

Stiles drove me to my house and we decided that we would head to the party together so we could both keep an eye out for Scott. I quickly ran into our house hoping to nab the bathroom before Scott hogged it the whole night looking at himself.

Thankfully I did beat my brother

"What the hell Ellie? I need to shower for my date, your boyfriend already knows what you smell like." I peek my head out from the bathroom door and smirk at my brother.

"First of all it's never wrong to take a nice shower before a party that is being thrown by my boyfriend, and second I take quicker showers than you and just keep deciding between your two outfit choices, I'm sure there's one in there that doesn't scream this is my first date ever." I slam the door shut and jumped into the shower.

Just like I said I took a quick shower and changed into my party outfit in record time. I placed my arms through my leather jacket and did a double take on my red dress with black tight and ankle boots. Just as I was about to head out I got the pleasure of witnessing Scott getting the shit scared out of him by our mom waiting for him to get out of the bathroom.

"Mom, Ellie! Why are the two of you waiting for me to get out of the shower?"

"Is this a party or a date?" my mom questions Scott and I join in on the fun

"Mom, Scott didn't tell you. This is his first date with the opposite sex and his first party that he isn't going with his best friend." our mom looks to me with a giant grin on her face

"Oh really, is this true Scott?" he nods his head and has a sheepish grin on his face

"And her name is?"

"Allison." my mom looked at me and I gave her the okay letting her know that Allison is a good catch for Scott. My mom hands Scott's the keys to our family car.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?"

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."

"Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back."

"Are you serious?"

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on! And that goes for you too young lady. I will not have either of my kid's father or birth a child before they are even old enough to understand what it actually takes to be a parent." After our lecture from our mom, Scott and I headed outside where Stiles was waiting for me in his Jeep.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Stiles and I made our entrance.

"I still don't understand why you didn't ask Lydia out?" I yell over the blaring music as I scan the crowd for Jackson.

"I've been a little busy trying to keep your brother alive."

"Don't be dramatic Stiles, any girl would be lucky to have you has her date and or boyfriend. You have to just branch out and ask someone out."

"And who would you suggest I ask out, I'm pretty sure no one here wants to dance with the spaz." I turn to my best friend and just smile

"Stiles you have no clue how adorable you are. You have so many qualities that you would make any girl happy." just before Stiles could respond someone's lips smashed down on mine. I opened my eyes to see Jackson with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Stilinski, thanks for getting my girl here safe, I've got it from here."

Jackson drags me away from Stiles and we head to the dance floor with our other friends. Lydia was already dancing with one of the lacrosse players. Somehow from the drinks and a lot of dancing Jackson and I ended up in a spare room in a heavy makeup session. I was straddling Jackson as he began to unzip my dress.

I threw my head back as the top of my dress was rolled down so that my black lace bra was showing. Jackson began to trail kisses from my neck to the tops of my breast and back up. I couldn't stop myself from moaning from the pleasure that my boyfriend is giving me. We hardly have the time to do this with each other and I honestly love it. Jackson's hands gripped onto my ass and gave it a squeeze as I began to unbutton his shirt. I pushed him down on the bed and returned the favor of kissing and sucking my way up and down his chest.

I know he likes it from the bulge that pushing against my abdomen. I eventually got my whole dress off so that I was just in my tights and bra. I moved to remove my bra from my body.

"Ellie,….Oh, shit!" I hear a thud before Jackson and I sit straight up to meet the frantic eyes of Stiles Stilinski.

Jackson sat straight up and I swear he was ready to kill Stiles and I am too, doesn't he know he should knock before entering a room during a party.

Stiles just leans his back against the door not knowing what he should say or do. I could tell that my boyfriend was ready to kill him at any moment.

"Stiles what is so important that you needed to interrupt us?" I asked impatiently

"Um well…. You know that problem we still haven't solved yet?"

"Get to the fucking point Stiles!" my best friend jumps at my aggressiveness and Jackson just smirks at me for snapping at him.

"Long story short, um Scott needs our help….Like um right now he needs our help." I get the not so subtle hint.

I turn to Jackson who is confused on what is going on at the moment and I know he won't understand why I'm leaving him, but Scott needs me more than my boyfriend needs me.

"Really Ellie? We finally get some alone time and you're ready to bolt the moment this loser asks for your help." Jackson snaps at me and I knew it was coming.

"Babe, my brother hasn't been feeling well all day and Stiles and I need to make sure he's okay and if we have to we may need to take him to the hospital. Please understand that I want nothing more than to continue this, but I really have to go." I stand up from the bed and begin to locate my clothes.

Just as I did this Jackson bolts up and lunges for Stiles. I step in between the two guys hoping to keep anyone from drawing blood.

"Stilinski, stay away from my girlfriend!"

"Jackson stop this right now!"

Stiles places his hands up in surrender "Wow, Jackson, man Ellie is just my friend and we really need to help her brother and my best friend, like right now."

"Babe, Stiles has done nothing wrong…."

Jackson's eyes are bulging out of his eye sockets and I have no idea why. I look to Stiles for help and all I see is Stiles looking straight up at the ceiling trying so hard not to look anywhere else.

"Ellie can you please put your fucking clothes back on!" that's when I realize that during our make out session that I had started to undo my bra and at this very moment my bra has fallen off and I'm completely flashing my best friend and my boyfriend who is ready to kill said best friend.

"Um, yeah I'm going to agree with Jackass Ellie and ask you to put some clothes on. And if you can do it in a quick manner, I'm pretty sure your brother will appreciate it." Stiles now has his hands covering his eyes as he horribly tries to exit the room.

* * *

Stiles POV

Holy shit I just saw my best friends sister half naked. I basically got a peep show from her without meaning to. Scott is going to kill me if he ever finds out that I saw his twin sister in that state. Even worse Jackson is going to kill me for one taking his girlfriend away from him at the first party of the year and for seeing her half naked. The moment I barged in the room I had no idea that the two of the would be in that state of half dressed, but when Ellie stood up and I cool definitely see that she was not fully dressed I got uncomfortable. Ellie is like a sister to me and seeing someone you view as your little sister in such a situation is something hard to swallow. I tried not to look in fear that Jackson was going to kill me at that very moment.

* * *

Ellie's POV

Stiles and I ran into the bathroom in which Scott had locked himself in for the remainder of the party.

"Scott it's me. Are you okay?" I ask while trying to find a way into the locked bathroom. Something is seriously wrong with my brother and I need to find a way to find it.

"Ellie, Stiles go away." he orders and of course he knows I never listen to him anyway

"Scott, we can help you. Please let us in." I plead

"No! Listen, you two gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?" Stiles reassured Scott as I tried to pick the lock with one of my bobby pins.

"No, I think I know who it is."

"You just let me in. We can try….."

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." see all of the hot ones turn out to be serial killers, damn so close.

"Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." we heard nothing from Scott and we finally busted through the door to see the window open and my brother nowhere to be found.

* * *

Stiles drove us to the only place that we could think of that Scott would be running to. I told him where Allison lived and we frantically ran up to her front door and Stiles having no chill rang the doorbell so many times that when the women who I'm guessing is Allison's mother answered she immediately wanted to slam the door in our face. I don't blame her either Stiles has the whole crazy look in my eyes down.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe"I turn to Stiles with a what the fuck face because he needs to chill out before Mrs. Argent decides to call the cops on us.

"Allison! It's for you." Allison appears coming down from her room and Stiles and I let out a sigh of relief that she's okay and now we have to worry about where in the hell is my brother.

While Stiles tried calling my brother again I decided I should have some small talk with Allison for our weirdly showing up at her house.

"Um hey Allison, sorry for coming over so late, but as Scott's sister, I have to let you know that he is so sorry for leaving you at the party like that. I've told that boy times and times again that he can't eat the way he does without disrupting his digestion. He puts so much shit in his body that when he needs to come out it comes in shit load. And I do mean loads." I can already tell that I just grossed Allison out, but I know that she got my point.

"Thanks Ellie for coming all this way to tell me this. Um I'm sorry you had to leave the party and Jackson early to do this, you could have talked to me at school."

I pursed my lips because that is so true, any reasonable person would have waited until school, but no Stiles couldn't control his shit and neither could Scott.

"Um yeah I so could, but Allison we are just starting out a friendship and I just want you to know that I value it and I wanted you to know that my brother is a great guy and if you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

Allison smiled and said she would. After tracking down my brother's whereabouts Stiles and I found him back at our house. We bolted upstairs to see him heavy breathing and we took cautious steps towards him.

"You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you fucking say, Allison, I'm going to kick you in the balls!" Scott instantly covered his dick because he knows I will actually kick him.

'She probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

"Oh, and when you do apologize to her you might also want to mention your messed up stomach."

"Why would I mention something that I don't have?"

"Because I told her that you left the party early because you had to take a shit and another shit and yeah." Scott is mortified that I said this and Stiles is loving it. Besides Scott having to worry how he's going apologize to Allison, he also has to think about how he's going to deal with being a fucking werewolf. My brother is a supernatural creature that everyone has made fun of in Twilight and we have no idea how we're going to handle this. All I know is that if he has Stiles and me by his side that he will be fine.

 **So i've decided to write another story due to having writers block on my other stories. I hope you all enjoy this story and my new character Ellie McCall. Please review what you think about her and how this story is going and any suggestions of concerns that you have.**


End file.
